Welcome to Beacon Hills
by vampqueen440
Summary: Stiles is reflecting on his life now that he is the Alpha's Mate.


Teen Wolf: Rated M for reasons lots of sexual references and cussing. I do no OWN Teen Wolf or any characters found in the show. All OC's are mine though.

_Welcome to Beacon Hill's California_

_Stiles POV:_

_Welcome to Beacon Hill's California population 10,000 people, well to be accurate it's more like 9,993 people and 7 werewolves. Yes I said werewolves, I run with a pack since my best friend Scott was bitten by creepy Uncle Peter when he was insane and an Alpha. Now the new Alpha is my mate Derek, he's the Alpha now since he killed Peter his uncle. Oh, since I am telling this story I should introduce myself to you. I am Genim "Stiles" Stilinski-Hale; I am the Alpha Mate and Pack Mom. My job in the pack is to tend to the "pups" which are Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. I am also responsible for all research on the new threats to our town. Since graduating from high school and college "we" as the pack and the pack's mates Allison, Lydia and Danny have fought off Hunters_, _Kanima's, witches, vampires, and other werewolves that decided to try and take me from Derek. I mean it took me graduating high school to get him to admit that he loved me no stupid pack of Alphas were going to screw up my shot at landing Derek fucking Hale and finally cashing in my V-card. I still remember the night of graduation, my dad was so proud of me. At the after party we were all having a good time when the Alpha's decided to attack. Peter made sure all the humans minus my dad and Dr. Deaton were safe; oh I should clarify a few things before I continue this story._

_Peter did die but was resurrected by Lydia sans insanity and has begun to heal the rift between him and Derek and is actually a cool guy who has the hot's for Scott's mom. {Shush, Scott doesn't know.}_

_2. I told my dad everything the night of the senior prom and I mean everything from me being gay and that Derek was a werewolf I couldn't hide it no longer since during the prom a vampire attacked me causing Derek to shift, decapitating the vampire in front of my dad who was trying to stop me from bleeding to death. The pack had gathered around me in a semi-circle and whined. I told them all goodbye as I watched Derek approach now back to his hot sexiness, he told my dad that he could save him. My dad tried to refuse till I choked out that I trusted him. My dad stood back and watched as Derek cradled me in his arms and licked my wound at my neck to close it then proceeded to go wolfy and bite me and then again close the wound by licking me. He told me I was his forever and I was happy with that._

_3. Dr. Deaton is town vet and he is also the town's first witch he provides knowledge and potions for us to battle the bad guys and is training Lydia to use her powers. She can talk to the dead it was how she could raise Peter. So where was I, oh yeah after graduation we all decided to have one pack party; we were having fun till the unmistakable sound of an Alpha was heard over the music and laughter. Derek shot up ramrod straight going into full Alpha mode; Peter shouted for Scott and Jackson to follow him as they shifted, running out to the woods to meet the intruders. Me being the BAMF that I am I conjured up a protection spell on all the humans; better safe than sorry. I'm also mad since tonight I was getting laid and now we had to fight yet again and I wondered if maybe I would die a damn virgin. _

_Derek sent Peter, Jackson and Boyd to scout for any signs of a pack since we were dealing with an Alpha. I had told Derek I was going to go home, check in my dad and grab my laptop and potions. He kissed me and I looked at his eyes they held so much emotion in them, I knew he had plans for us tonight that were now up in the air. I left the house, jumped into my jeep and headed towards my house. I pulled into the driveway, parked, and headed inside; something told me it was different this time as I entered the house. I let my senses take over I smelled the air, and I listened for my father's heartbeat. His heart was beating slightly off tempo causing me to wonder. I listened as I heard voices, "He won't go with you?" John said in ragged but controlled tone. "He will if it means saving you." The Alpha sneered. I shifted; the Alpha couldn't sense me since I used one of my cloaking spells. I ran around back and quietly entered the kitchen, I reached my destination the Alpha stood in front of my father; I knew he saw me but being the man I knew he was didn't acknowledge my presence. "Hey asshole!" I yelled flashing my grey red rimmed eyes at the Alpha before I swiped my clawed hand at his throat ripping it out and severing his spine. The Alpha died and fell to the floor; my eyes went full on red as a roar erupted from my chest. My dad was staring at me, "Stiles, son your eyes are like Derek's." "I shifted back, "I killed the Alpha, and I just inherited new pups." I said. A familiar smell hit my nose my pack had arrived. I went into the living room just as Derek ran in, "Stiles, what happened?" "The Alpha had my dad Derek, I killed him." Derek's eyebrows shot up but he was cut off from speaking when Scott interrupted, "Mom, you killed the Alpha, does this mean we have new brothers?" I shook my head, "Not sure Scott, let me see if I can call them." I said walking out to back porch. I felt the Alpha inside me stir as I shifted; I roared and waited to hear a return call. Moments later I received an answer there were two of them and they were headed here. I ran inside, "Derek we have two coming from the south call Peter to make sure they get here, I don't want to kill them if we don't have too." I said looking at my mate. Derek nodded and dialed his phone. We sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate when the new ones arrived; they were scared and hung back hiding behind one the trees in my back yard. I went out to greet them, "Come out, we won't hurt you" I saw and heard a rustling from a bush as two kids appeared their eyes flashing blue, one boy and one girl they looked to be no more than 8. "What are your names?" The boy stood up straighter a show of bravery even though his heart beat gave his fear away. "I'm Dakota and this is my sister Emma" the boy said. The boys gaze got bigger and I knew why Derek decided to make his presences felt. He walked up to me placing a protective hand on my shoulder, "I'm Derek the Alpha of this territory and this is Stiles my mate." Derek said calmly to the children as to not spook them. The girl let go of her brothers arm and ran straight for me engulfing me in an embrace, "I've got a mom, I've got a mom" she kept repeating it like a mantra. I looked at Derek who just had a smile on his face. I pulled Emma from my waist so that I could kneel down to her level, "Stand still" I gave the command as I flashed my eyes and took a whiff of her neck as she bared it showing submission, I licked her neck enlisting a giggle from her but she staid perfectly still as my wolf howled inside welcoming a member to our pack. The boy Dakota came closer and I repeated the same thing with him, I stood and took their hands; looking down I spoke, "Welcome to the Hale Pack, from now on you will be Dakota Hale and Emma Hale, I assume you are orphaned." "Mom, you can call me Cody and yeah the Alpha you killed was our cousin Philip he killed our parents and took us from Iowa we have no family." Cody said solemnly. I squeezed his hand, "Well, you now have four brothers, a sister, an uncle, a grandfather, and two sisters-in-law and one brother-in-law." The children's face lit up and their hearts finally showed the calmness that was lacking earlier. I pulled them inside to join the rest, after all the introductions and sniffing, rubbing and general puppy piles everyone settled in for the night except for Peter, Derek, my dad and me we all sat in the kitchen discussing the new events of the day. "John will it be hard for you to get legal paperwork for the young ones?" Peter voiced his concerns first. "I shouldn't have a problem, give me a week I should have everything settled." "I'm glad schools out; we have time to get them settled into some routine before throwing them into school." I said looking at everyone. Derek squeezed my hand, "Are you sure you can handle two more pups?" I smiled at him, "Yes, I am sure I can handle it and I promise I am still going to college this fall." We all settled into a fairly decent routine after that day, Cody and Emma are my kids and I have a picture of them sitting on my desk next to a picture of Derek. My room at college has a collage of photos of the pack which on my first day I had to explain to my roommate Tommy. He wanted to know who the guy I was holding hands with I said that's my husband Derek, I confused him when I told him that Cody and Emma were my kids I guess adoption didn't cross his mind. I'll explain about college, yes I stayed at a dorm Monday through Thursday and I left to drive the hour it took me to go home every Thursday evening and return late Sunday evening. I spent time with the pack, my dad and especially Derek and the kids. I did it for two years giving me an Associates Decree in Literature; I went home to finish getting my teachers degree from the community college in a town 15 minutes away so I was home more. _

_Okay so now we are up to the present time, I am 25 Derek is 31 we have legally been married now for 4 years but mates since I was 18 and Derek was 24. Cody and Emma are now 14 and 12. Boyd and Erica are married and expecting a cub soon, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandparent. I teach elementary school in Beacon Hills, Derek is now a sheriff deputy which he uses his werewolf skills to help solve crimes. The rest of the pack all have their lives and jobs we are still pack and have meetings every Sunday afterwards we have a giant meal and we watch movies just like we did when we started this adventure. We still fight occasionally but things have settled down some, it helps to have an agreement with the Argents that came into play when a group of hunters came through and decided to shoot my son Cody who was playing in the woods. Chris had found him and brought him home it took my dad, Scott, Danny and Jackson holding me back so I wouldn't kill the hunter, I glad that Derek was in L.A on a case he volunteered for. I hated though making that call, I cried on the phone for an hour with Derek. Chris had found the hunters and killed the one who actually shot Cody and told the others to leave or he would allow the Hales to kill them all. Fearing their lives they left and Chris, Peter and I signed an agreement about Beacon Hills and how to keep it safe for everyone. So I say again "Welcome to Beacon Hills!" I finished and turned off the computer; looking over at my bed I sat and watched the moonlight cast a glow on Derek's beautiful profile. I stood and stretched; crawling into bed I snuggled up to him and fell asleep._


End file.
